Who's hoodie is that?
by V.S. Bean
Summary: Percy gives Annabeth his swim team hoodie, she goes to Goode to give him something and his other friend sees she's dating him. They're demigods, they're teens and they don't have phones. Tell me if you want another chapter! First person POV. Rated K plus cause I'm paranoid. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! I'm back with another storyyyy! Hope this one is better than my Annabeth goes to Goode. I'll be updating soon, I promise! They're dating, still teens, it's Sally's apartment. Please alert me of spelling or grammar mistakes and I'll make the appropriate corrections. Enjoy! :)**

_**Percy**_

My sleep had to be disturbed, didn't it? I had a dreamless night, a pretty rare occurrence for a demigod, _and _I went to bed early, another pretty rare occurrence. To make it even worse, it was a Saturday, that's pretty self-explanatory if you ask me. I groaned and rolled out of bed, when I saw the time on my alarm clock, my eyes practically popped out of my head. 6:30, seriously? Whoever was at the door couldn't have waited a few more hours? Reluctantly, I got up and made my way through the living room to open the it.

"Alright, listen pea-brain just because you're an early bird doesn't mean everyone-" I stopped short once I realized who I was talking to.

"Happy to see you too, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth rolled her eyes and pushed me out the way so she could get to my room.

"Annabeth! What're you doing here so early? There's something called sleep, it's a four-letter word, you're a daughter of Athena, aren't you?" I questioned, stumbling after her.

"_Five_, Percy, _five_. Sleep is a _five_-letter word."

"Hush it." I fell onto my bed and sighed, looking over at her.

She tapped her foot impatiently. "You told me you needed help with algebra. Where's your book?" Oh right, I forgot. Stupid functions and inequalities.

"I left it at school. My bag was getting heavy and I didn't want the extra weight," I complained. Guess I'd have to figure out an excuse for homework. _Miss T, the Minotaur ate it. _

"PERCY! How am I going to help you then? Idiot." She stomped over to me and yanked me off my bed. That wasn't very nice of her.

"Ow."

"Get over it." She took me by the arms and dragged me onto the sofa. Why couldn't I just stay in my room? I sat at one end, Annabeth at the other. She reached over and pulled out the TV remote, finding a nature channel. Of course, she'd make me watch it with her because I made her watch Finding Nemo the other day.

Annabeth pulled me over to her and put her head on my shoulder.

"You're not falling asleep on my watch," she remarked.

"Unless you doze off first."

"Mhm, like that would ever happen."

Sure enough, thirty minutes later, she was passed out. I combed my fingers through her hair and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Hm," she yawned, "your prediction was valid."

"Sorry, I don't speak 'intelligent'."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Thought you'd never ask."

**A/N SO, how'd I do? Tell me in a review (it rhymes)!**

**Peace,**

**V.S Bean **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok, you have the right to be angry at me. It's really short, so I'll post another chapter today. I promised I would introduce the hoodie this chapter, but I never said I would introduce Goode. Hehe, Little Miss Smarty Pants. Alright, I PROMISE I will introduce Goode in the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

After what felt like hours, she stood up and shivered.

"Got a hoodie?" She asked, stretching and pulling me up with her. I rummaged through my dresser trying to find my Goode swim team sweatshirt, of course Annabeth beat me to it and found it laying on my bed. I don't know how she spotted it. She slipped it over her head and ran outside.

"Wait up! That's my only jacket, I'll freeze out there!" I yelled after her. Was she out of her mind? It's the middle of January in New York City, that speaks for itself.

"Seaweed Brain, you're invincible. Get out here," she called back at me, her hair flying around her face and her cheeks turning rosy. When I stepped out the door, I was overwhelmed by the harsh, cold air and as much as I tried to ignore it, I was still shivering as I reached for Annabeth's hand.

"I'm ready to go back inside," I pouted, hoping she'd fall for my baby seal eyes.

"Ha, nice try. I've known you long enough to resist you," she huffed, dropping onto the blanket of snow and gazing at me. In a t-shirt and shorts, there was no way I was making snow angels. I didn't want to turn into a popsicle. So I did the only thing I could do, I picked Annabeth up, set off a flurry of flailing arms and legs, and took her back inside. Don't even bother calling me a party-pooper because you know _just_ well that you would've done the same thing.

"You're no fun."

"Yeah I am."

"No you're not."

"Yeah I am."

"No you're not."

"You want fun?"

"Don't you even _think _about it, Percy!"

"Too late." I plopped her on the couch and tickled her until she kicked me in the face. I'm no fun, huh?

**A/N How'd I do? Tell me in a review! (It rhymes).**

**Lotta love,**

**V.S Bean**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Alrighty girls and guys. Here ya go. Chloe is a character I created, Annabeth doesn't go to Goode, she's just dropping off Percy's book. Again, alert me of any spelling or grammar mistakes! Enjoyyyy :) Ooh one more thing, this one's in the present tense whilst my past chapters are past (I think). Tell me if I switched, little paranoid over these things. Oops, I lied _one _more thing. Thank you ReadingReader for the reviews! Appreciate your love and support!**

_**Chloe**_

I'm in love with Percy Jackson. He may be my best friend, but I have a huge crush on him. Today was the day I would ask him out and confess my feelings, I know he feels the same way. Percy says he has a girlfriend, but we all know he says that to be funny. He has a great sense of humor. His mom's met me and I just know she really likes me and wants us to be a couple, I mean, who wouldn't? Don't want to brag or anything, but I have pale blue eyes and dark brown hair, the perfect combination. Plus, I'm in all higher-level classes and I'm on the A team in volleyball. I'm perfect.

I put on a lilac blouse, blue jeans and a denim jacket, some black flats and a rose gold necklace, I have to look my very best. Yes, I got up early so I can watch Percy practice. I can feel my heart thumping and my palms start to get sweaty, this was it, this was going to be the best day of my life. Once I get to school, I run to the pool and sit down on the bleachers. There he is! Ahead of all the other swimmers, my Percy. When I look to my right, I see a pretty blonde girl reading a book with a swim team hoodie on. Shouldn't she be in the pool?

"Hi there, shouldn't you be swimming?" I question, moving closer to her.

"Oh, no I'm here for my boyfriend," she responds, not even bothering to look up at me. Were her eyes…gray?

"Oh, ok. Sorry to bother you, I'm Chloe," I say, extending my hand. She shook it and went back to reading.

"Annabeth Chase." That was a pretty name. Wait a second. Who's hoodie is that? I can't get a clear view because her hair's blocking it, but I can see a "son". It can't be "Jackson", can it? No, no, there's a Damien Johnson on the team, he's probably her boyfriend.

Five minutes later, the coach blows his whistle and the boys climb out the pool, disappearing into the changing rooms. I walk out the door and head to my locker to meet Percy there, you see, our lockers are right next to each other. Out the corner of my eye, I can see Annabeth follow me. What is she doing? We don't have first period together.

"Chloe!" She shouts after me. What does she want?

"Yeah," I turn around to face her.

"What's your last name?" Why does she need my last name?

"Um, Mason. Why?"

"Aha. You have first period with my boyfriend, can you show me where to go? I'd like to give him his notebook back," she says, running to catch up to me. Gosh, she really does have gray eyes. They're so calculating like she's trying to figure out what your IQ is just by staring at you, or how she could beat you in a fight. Well, she's not lying, Damien is in my class.

"Yeah, sure. I just need to uh, wait for my best friend," I mumble. Does she go to Goode? I've never seen her around before. Maybe she was a visitor? Damien never mentioned he has a girlfriend. Sorry, I ask lots of questions.

We're leaning against the lockers, silently, waiting for Percy to show up. How long does that guy take? My gosh. Oh, there he is.

"Alright, there he is," I say, looking over at Annabeth. She has a grin on her face, looking right at Percy. Was she making a move on him? She better not be, otherwise she'd be cheating on her boyfriend and she'd have to face my wrath. **A/N Does this make sense? Idk lol.**

"Seaweed Brain, you put your science book in _my _bag when I left yesterday, you dolt." Annabeth laughed, as she walked up to Percy. What in the world was going on?

"Oops, guess I need _another_ excuse for homework," Percy smirked at her. _What_? Does he know this girl?

"Percy! What took you so long?" I smile, stepping between the two. "So you know Annabeth?"

His sea-green eyes twinkle as he looks at her again. "Yeah, of course I do, Chloe."

"Well, let's get going to first period, you can give your boyfriend back his books!" I turn on my heel and take Percy by the hand, dragging him with me. Wait a second. He took the book Annabeth handed him. He let go of my hand. He's holding hands with her. He's kissing her. It all clicked into place, and that's when I see it. Her hair moves out the way and the word emblazoned on the back of the hoodie reads "Jackson". That's when my whole world falls apart.

**A/N Guys, I think this is it for the story. Again, unless I'm asked to write more. Anyways, how'd I do? Tell me in a review!**

**PEACE,**

**V.S Bean**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N OOF. I spent like 45 minutes writing this. Shout-out to waitingforacrossover27 for asking me for more! Hope you all enjoy! :)**

_**Annabeth**_

I can already tell Chloe likes Percy. C'mon, the way she stepped in between in us, the way she took his hand, the way she glared at me with hatred and heartbreak when he kissed me. I don't blame her. But if she's going to try and steal Percy from me, or constantly act like she doesn't like me, I don't think we can be friends. To be honest, I'm a little bit worried. What if she makes a move on him when I go back to California? Will Percy fall for her? She's actually really pretty. Percy tapped me on my shoulder and snapped me back into reality.

"Alright, class is about to start. Can you watch me practice this afternoon?" He pleads with those sea-green eyes and as much as I try, I just can't say no…this time.

"Yeah, but didn't you have practice this morning?" I question, leaning in for one more kiss.

He scowls and looks at his feet. "Competition's coming up so we have to train twice a day. It's really annoying."

"Percy, you're practically part water. Stop complaining. You've fought at least a thousand monsters for crying out loud and the _swim team_ is getting on your nerves?" I sigh. Gods he's such a Seaweed Brain.

"Shut up."

"Love you too!" **A/N Hehe, in relation to the book (I think it was HoH).** And with that, I walk back outside and catch the bus to get back to Sally's apartment.

Hours later, the clock reads 3:15pm. Time to go watch Percy swim. I realize that I have no idea where the swimming pool is, but that thought quickly disappears as a small group of boys with towels slung over their shoulders come into sight. The very first boy was…Percy! With Chloe clinging onto his arm, laughing. Anger, fear and jealousy start bubbling up inside me and I'm just about ready to let her have it. I run up to him and kiss him on the cheek, surprising him.

"I'm here," I say, latching onto his other arm.

"Perfect, you two can have some girly bonding time. Get to know each other, talk about Chloe's crush," he says, wiggling his eyebrows at me, then he leans down and whispers in my ear, "tell me who it is if you find out." How can one be so oblivious? Can he not see that she likes him? Once we reach the pool, we go our separate ways, the boys to the locker rooms, Chloe and I to the bleachers.

"So, how long have you known Percy? A year?" Chloe asks, sitting down. Ha, she thinks she's known him longer than I have.

"Since we were twelve, that'd be five years," I respond, feeling triumphant. I could see her eyes drop down and her cheeks turn a little pink.

"How'd you meet?" She continues, fumbling with her backpack.

"At summer camp."

"That's cool. Why are you visiting?"

"Long story." I'm not lying, it really is and I _don't_ feel like explaining. That seems to have ended our whole little conversation for now. I still don't think we'll ever be friends no matter how much "bonding time" we have, or how much we have in common. It's starting to get pretty awkward now so I decide to talk some more. "So, who's this crush Percy was telling me about." Chloe's face is extremely red and she drops the book she had been reading.

"Um, no one. He was just fooling around, you know Seaweed Brain." Alright she just crossed a line that should never be crossed. No one, and I mean _no one _except for _our_ friends can give him a nickname. Especially the nickname that _I _gave him.

"How'd you come up with Seaweed Brain?" I ask, trying to keep my cool.

"Percy mentioned you'd called him that and I thought it was cute," she says, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you can't give him a nickname and Seaweed Brain is already taken," I snap at her.

"_Excuse me?" _Chloe says, disgusted. "I'm his best friend." Oh I _know _she didn't just say that. She just crossed another boundary that shouldn't be crossed. The one time I need Terminus, he's not here.

"No, you're not. That role is taken by me and our other friend, Grover. We've been to hell and back together, what've you two done? Gotten a coffee at Starbucks," I probably said a bit too much but I just had to let it all out.

"Yeah, right. If he's really your best friend, then why do you live on the other side of the country? You obviously don't care for him very much." That was the final straw.

"Ok, _prissy, _I've had it with you," I yell, not even caring that the whole swim team can hear me. "I'm starting to hate you more than I hate Hera, and that's saying something. You better get out of here before I beat you to pulp." I can see Percy clamber out of the pool, running over to split us up.

"Oh yeah? Try me," she sneers, standing and rolling up her sleeves.

"I know you like him! But cupcake, you're not getting him!" I shout, feeling like I'm in a Coach Hedge sort of mood. Percy wraps his arms around my waist and glares at Chloe.

"Chloe, what did you say to upset Annabeth?" He asks calmly, "she doesn't start yelling out of nowhere. Well, actually-"

"Not. Helping," I clench my teeth together.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything," she says innocently. Just looking at her face makes me want to put her in a Crock Pot and leave her to cook for nine hours.

"Nothing? You know what you said! You like Percy!" I shriek, turning around to face my boyfriend, a look of shock spreading across his face. "Perce, I'm moving to New York."

**A/N So, I made a few corrections. Gods, I just realized like, I need to work on my writing skills lol. I'm moving everything at such a fast pace, too much dialogue, not really enough character depth. The list goes on forever. How'd I do? Tell me in a review! **

**LOVE,**

**V.S Bean**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Well, my people, here it is. I analyzed Thalia's character, read some snippets from TTC blah, blah. No, I'm absolutely _not_ an English teacher. Yeah..._anyhoo_. This is what I thought she would do, and all that. I really need to improve my writing, just slow down the storyline a bit if ya know what I mean. I'm constantly "then this happened, and after that, then he said and later she said." I need to take a couple chill pills *sigh*. Enjoy! :)**

_**Annabeth**_

This probably sounds really mean and cruel, but it feels _so _good to watch Chloe run off into the parking lot, crying. She's probably going to move schools and curse me until she dies. My sweet, been there, done that. **A/N HoH reference (Tartarus). **I'm pretty used to people hating me for the rest of their lives and I'm not going to let some silly girl bother me now. I've got bigger problems on my hands for example, moving to New York. My dad's probably going to throw a fit or something, but he'll get over it. Bobby and Matthew…not so sure.

"So, Wise Girl. You're moving to New York!" Percy grins at me, holding me tighter.

"Yep. Now I'll see you every. _Single_. Day." I whisper in his ear. Gods of Olympus, I've got so much to do. I still need to pack, plan everything out, find a place to stay. Actually…I'll ask Sally about that.

"What was that about Chloe liking me? You were just joking, right?" He asks, a little bit of anger showing in his eyes.

"No, I could tell she likes you. I can't believe you couldn't. Such a doofus. Why would I joke about that?" I probably left him a little speechless because he just stood there for a minute, gazing at the rippling water in the pool. Time to bring _this_ conversation to an end. "Ice cream?"

"You just read my mind."

When I get in the car, Percy asks if we can stop by his apartment to let his mom know where we're going so she doesn't freak. Understandable, considering how big of a troublemaker Percy is. She might think he blew up another gym. Sally welcomes us in, we tell her what we're up to and on our way back to the car again, Thalia appears out of practically nowhere. What is she doing to New York? And where did she learn those hiding skills.

"Thalia! What are you doing?" I scream, dashing across the street to see her.

"Seriously? "What are you doing?" Not a "nice to see you" or an "I missed you". Anyways, Hunters are here on a trip. Chasing down some monsters, just the usual," Thalia states, picking at her nails. She's not one for hugs.

"Well, I missed you!" I smile, pulling her with me back to Percy.

"Alright, that's enough sappy talk," she nods at him in greeting.

"Pinecone Face."

"Kelp Head."

"Wanna go grab some ice cream? There's this awesome place on-" Percy says.

"Yeah, sure. I'm driving," she interrupts, shoving Percy out of the way. She likes to be in charge of _everything, _and Percy likes to be in charge of everything. You can figure the rest out for yourself. Surprisingly, they say nothing to each the other the whole trip, which means I have to listen to them bicker while I try to eat.

"Annabeth, what've you two been up to? No funny business, right?" She smirks, knowing that both of us can be classified as lobsters, our faces are so red. Gosh, every time I see her, she _has_ to embarrass me. "Hm, I take that as a-"

"No. You take that as a "no", Thalia," Percy quickly intervenes.

"Whatever you say, Seaweed Brain." Ok, see I'm fine with her calling my boyfriend Seaweed Brain. Before I know it, we're pulling up to the ice cream place.

"How'd you get here? You didn't know where it was!" He exclaims, amazed and confused.

"The GPS was on, genius," Thalia rolls her eyes. Typical Percy. Oh gods, _Chloe _is here. Nope, I don't care. I don't care. Obviously I show I do, because Thalia goes ahead and says, "Why are you so pale? Something wrong?"

"Well, you see…" I go ahead and tell her the story. By the end, her fingers are sparking and I can pretty much _see_ the anger sizzling inside her. If Thalia gets angry, I'd highly suggest you run.

"Oh she's getting it tonight. You just watch Annabeth," she fumes, stomping into the pristine shop. Only then does she notice, she has no idea who she's beating up. Thalia stops mid stomp, freezes for a moment and swivels around to face me. "Who is it I'm looking for?"

"The girl in the corner. Strawberry ice-" And off she goes tromping like Frank the Elephant again. I see Thalia sit down across from her in the booth and put on a fake, sweet smile. Zeus almighty, suddenly I'm more scared of the smile than the spear.

"Hi! I'm Thalia. You better leave before I smush your face under my boot. Believe me, it'd take no effort. These Timberlands have seen some things." With that, Chloe was screaming and flailing her arms as she ran down the street, a spiky haired girl in black, right behind.

**A/N Welp, this is it for this story. Expect another Percabeth coming soon! :( They might not be demigods though, the story just wouldn't work. Ikik I'm sad too. **

**Peace,**

**V.S Bean**


End file.
